Use of portable digital devices is becoming more and more prevalent. For example, over a third of the world population is projected to own a smartphone by 2017. In addition to smartphones, portable devices like music players, tablet computers and other lightweight computing and entertainment devices are becoming popular too. To differentiate from competitors, manufacturers of such devices may introduce different form factors. Foldable electronic devices may be one such form factor.